A Different Sort of Happiness
by ZareEraz
Summary: Watanuki/Doumeki. Slight AU. Just a peek into the lives of two people happy to be with each other. But...things aren't always what they seem!


A/N: ZareEraz here! I know this is not the story you're looking for but I had an epifiny and just had to type this one up! I hope you like it! I decided to be a little mischievous with this one! :3

A Different Sort of Happiness

Watanuki awoke with a start, a poke jolting him out of his sleep. He sat up quickly, knocking his head against the person who was hovering over him.

"Ow! Goddamnit, Doumeki!" The raven swore, rubbing his head as his roommate rubbed his.

"You weren't waking up." The archer stated, sitting back on his heels and then getting up to put the futons away.

"But you don't have to poke me! You startled me and now I'm going to have a headache all day!" The raven complained, getting up anyway and folding his own futon.

"Whatever. We're going to be late unless we hurry." Doumeki pointed to the clock. Watanuki grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his nose, squinting at the time. Their first class started in thirty minutes and it would take at least twenty minutes to walk to campus which meant that they only had about five minutes to throw on some clothes and grab the lunches Watanuki had made yesterday (in the fridge). Watanuki yelped in surprise and pushed Doumeki around their apartment as he dashed around throwing on clean underwear, jeans, a T-shirt and jacket and then wrapping up the bento boxes while Doumeki combed his hair, brushed his teeth and shrugged on his own clothes. Five minutes and a quick teeth brushing later, the two men were outside their apartment, Doumeki locking up while Watanuki started walking down the outside stairs to the street. As he was walking, the raven missed a step and nearly tumbled down to the first floor but Doumeki caught his arm before that could happen.

"Careful." The archer warned, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend softly, just because.

"Shut up." Watanuki got his balance back and shrugged off his roommate. "Let's go." Doumeki shrugged and straightened his jacket, knowing that Watanuki had that cute blush on his face, even if he couldn't see it.

They walked towards the college campus in the brisk fall air, the rain soaked streets dark and the sky cloudy after the night's rainstorm. Watanuki snapped at Doumeki to hurry up, speed walking down the sidewalk so they wouldn't be late. Doumeki didn't reply and just jogged to keep up. They both made it onto the university's campus and into the building where their writing class was. They slid into the seats about two minutes before the professor started the lecture and Watanuki sighed in relief. He took out his notes and started paying attention, ignoring the fact that Doumeki's hand was discreetly resting on this thigh under the table. Class went by fast enough and then Watanuki and Doumeki parted so that the former could go to his second writing course and the latter to his secondary education course. Doumeki gave Watanuki a kiss on the cheek as he walked away, leaving the raven blushing in the hallway and furious that the archer did that in public! Watanuki stewed all through his next class about the kiss, his annoyed cloud only getting bigger by the time lunchtime rolled around. They met up after their classes to eat lunch (Watanuki had the bentos so Doumeki couldn't snack while he wasn't there).

"Tea." Doumeki said, sitting in one of the eating areas with his roommate, holding out his cup.

"Don't just say 'tea!' It's rude! And say 'please, Watanuki-sama' next time!" Watanuki snapped, taking the cup anyway and pouring tea into it from his thermos. He handed the cup back to his ungrateful boyfriend and when the seer looked down at his bento, he noticed that two of the omelet pieces were missing and so were three of the octopus wieners. "Doumeki…" He growled. All of a sudden, the cup was back in his face, empty and Doumeki spoke.

"Tea."

"Get it yourself!" The raven snapped, turning away from his companion and shoving food into his mouth before it could disappear on him. The rest of lunch went much the same until Watanuki had to head off to Yuko's shop and Doumeki to his other classes. They agreed to meet up at Yuko's for dinner and the two parted, but not before Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's sleeve and stole another kiss.

"Stop that!" The seer hissed, yanked his arm back with a blush on his cheeks. He nearly ran all the way to Yuko's shop in an effort to make his blush look like exertion, but the witch saw through him in and instant.

"Did Doumeki-kun kiss you in public again!~" Yuko cooed, poking Watanuki's red face as he stomped into the kitchen. "You're just like a little school girl! So cute!~"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Watanuki's cute!~ Watanuki's cute!~" Maru sang, skipping alongside the fuming man.

"He got kissed!~ He got kissed!~" Moro sang next.

"By Doumeki! Hehe!~" Mokona finished with a cackle, landing on Watanuki's head.

"Get off me!" The seer batted away the four pests following him and slammed the kitchen door shut with a vengeance. He emerged several minutes later dressed in his white smock and headscarf to do the household cleaning that Yuko never did and ushered in a few customers as they stopped in. By the time he got back into the kitchen to cook, it was almost dinnertime and Doumeki had shown up. The night was then spent like most nights at Yuko's: lots of eating, lots of drinking, lots of ordering Watanuki around and lots of frustration on the seer's part. He was so glad when Yuko decided it was time for a bath and dismissed her slave. Doumeki waiting for Watanuki to get cleaned up and then they left together.

The train ride home was uneventful, except that Doumeki would not let go of Watanuki's hand the entire time. The raven just bore with it, not even acknowledging the occasional squeezes or the sly caresses the back of her hand got. As far as he was concerned, Watanuki thought of his hand as a completely separate entity apart from his own body. Finally the train stopped and Watanuki dragged Doumeki out, trying to make two guys holding hands seem more normal. He just managed to look like an idiot even more than usual. The walk from the station was fine, but the one from the station to their apartment was chilly and Watanuki resisted the urge to lean into Doumeki for warmth. He'd never live it down. Once at their apartment, Doumeki opened the door and then shut it quickly after pulling Watanuki inside. They shrugged off their coats and shoes in the entryway and Doumeki attacked. The archer then pinned the other male to the door and Watanuki knew exactly where this was going.

Doumeki swept in for a kiss, sweeping up Watanuki in the process.

"I missed you today." Doumeki said between the light kisses he was leaving on the seer's cheek and ear.

"I hate you so much," Watanuki said softly, wrapping his legs around Doumeki's waist and tangling his hands into the archer's hair.

"I know." Doumeki said, holding his boyfriend's butt in his hands to support his weight. Once stabilized, one of his hands snaked up the raven's back and latched onto his hair. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, tongues dueling in Watanuki's mouth, breathing mingling. They were hot, so hot, their clothes confining as they moved against each other. Watanuki's hands went to Doumeki's shirt, undoing the buttons with fumbling fingers. Doumeki walked over to one of their futons (which one the boy didn't know) and fell on it back first to cushion their fall and then twisting around so the seer was on the bottom. Now two sets of hands were working at the buttons and soon Doumeki was divested of his shirt and Watanuki's followed soon after. Their flat chests collided as Doumeki came down to another messy kiss, his hands roaming lower and lower on Watanuki's pale skin. Watanuki pressed back against him, his hips rising, his hands sliding down Doumeki's broad back, his nails clawing at this boyfriend's tan skin.

"Shi-Shizuka!" Watanuki gasped as those huge hands locked onto his hips. Doumeki growled at his name and devoured his boyfriend's neck, his hand reaching down even further to touch in between his legs –

Watanuki woke with a start, flying off the bed as she sat up and lost her balance. She crashed to the ground and moaned in pain, rubbing her butt. She untangled herself from the sheets and got up on her knees, looking into her bed, hoping to high heaven that her face wasn't red. (It was.) Doumeki wasn't there. _Thank goodness! That would've been embarrassing if I'd been talking in my sleep! He's probably in the kitchen making tea._ Watanuki looked at the clock in a split second glance, noticing that she'd overslept by two hours for her schedule and it was already nine o'clock! She dashed to her feet, pulling her sleeping yukata into order as she ran down the hall, knowing that her hair was probably all over the place as her body was. She sprinted down the hall to where she thought her husband was and slide into the kitchen in magnificent fashion, crashing into the table and knocking all the chairs down.

"Good morning, Kimihiro. You slept well after last night's…activities." Doumeki said, not even turning around at his wife's loud entrance. The raven picked up her sore body and righted the table and chairs before smacking her hands down on the table with the most serious look on her face. Doumeki turned around with the morning's tea and placed her cup on the table while he calmly sipped his own. "What's wrong?"

"Shizuka!" Watanuki started, a blush creeping onto her face as she thought about her dream and the question she was about to ask. "W-would you still love me if I was a b-b-boy?" Doumeki's face remained neutral but he was completely floored, it was all he could do to keep his straight face and not laugh or look at Watanuki like she was crazy. Which she was. _Why would she even ask something like that?_

"What brought this up?" He asked calmly.

"Don't dodge the question!" Watanuki snapped, not noticing that her yukata was falling open around her chest as she leaned over. Doumeki appreciated the view, but he decided not to mention it lest he get his balls ripped off in retaliation. That would make future sex very difficult.

"I'm not. I just want to know what's got you so upset." Watanuki was quiet for a minute, her tongue tied, not wanting to admit that she had a wet dream where she was a guy. Doumeki could see her struggling, her indecision evident on her face by the way she shyly looked away and how her eyebrows pinched together cutely. He was just content to watch at the moment, knowing that she'd cave in eventually, the prospect of getting a straight answer out of him overcoming her embarrassment. She did give up after a few minutes, sighing and looking up at Doumeki. Her face was beet red as she plopped down into a chair and crossed her arms in a huff.

"I-I…had a dream." Watanuki paused there, her tongue thick in her mouth.

"And?" Doumeki prompted. He knew that dreams were important to Watanuki period, but this one seemed to affect her diffenerently than the others. She was flighty, fidgety and unsettled.

"And we were in college…we went to classes together, like we used too when we really were in college." She stopped.

"And?" He pressed.

"And we were about to h-have s-sex but then I woke up…and…"

"And?" Doumeki asked again, hopefully for the last time. He watched his wife's face get even more red as her tongue tried to form the words she was trying to say and failing miserably. And then she just blurted out the problem.

"And I was a man the whole time!" Okay, that one got Doumeki. Watanuki had never dreamed that she was a man before and Doumeki couldn't remember if he had had any dreams of him being a woman (which was really beside the point, but it seemed important at the time.) Doumeki stayed silent, trying to process the fact that he'd almost had dream sex with a boy-Watanuki.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say something?!" Watanuki snapped, her face still red in embarrassment, but her voice was righteously pissed.

"What is your point?" He asked, still wrapping his mind around the boy-Watanuki he had in his head. Slim torso and hips, no boobs (Watanuki didn't have much to begin with but it was significant enough to look different), short, flyaway hair, same annoyed face, same mismatched eyes and same haughty personality. And a smaller butt.

"Would you like me as a boy?!" Watanuki spat out, finally boiling down to what was bugging her. Doumeki tried picturing himself kissing boy-Watanuki and found that it wouldn't be that hard. It was still his Watanuki after all. And he told her so.

"Why does it matter? You're still Watanuki."

"It makes a huge difference!" The woman shrieked, smacking her hands on the table over and over again. "We were both guys! Kissing and-and- I can't even think about it! There was nothing normal about it and yet we acted like it was normal and everyone else acted as if it was normal – but that may have just been the fact that it was a dream and not really reality – what am I saying?! It's totally weird no matter which way you look at it and –"

"Were we happy?" Doumeki asked, standing up and cutting off his wife's rant.

"Y-yes…we were." Watanuki admitted.

"Then that's all that matters." Doumeki stated simply.

"But-" Watanuki was cut off, her insecurities evaporating as her husband talked.

"Kimihiro, I would love you no matter what form you took." Doumeki started. "If you were turned into a bird or a flower, I would treasure your existence above all others. If I lost you, I'd wait until you came back or I would go find you if you wanted to be found. I won't leave you…in this life or the next. You're my heart, and I'm never giving that up." As he spoke, Doumeki took Watanuki into his arms and held her close, his big, safe chest holding his beating heart close to her ear. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her fists gripping the fabric of his yukata. "And if you were a man, I wouldn't be able to resist you, just like I can't resist you now." Watanuki looked up at him, her huge, mismatched eyes shining. He'd given the right answer and she reached up for a kiss. He gave it to her, leaning down to her height and brushing their lips softly.

"Good answer." She whispered, burrowing her head into his chest. Doumeki's hand came up to stroke her hair, the weird spell of the morning over.

"Since you slept in…" The brunette started. He felt Watanuki stiffen. "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Always thinking with your stomach." She sighed, pulling out of his arms. "You're such a slave driver! Just like Yuko!"

"She's worse."

"I don't know which of you is worse! You should just chain me in the kitchen!" Watanuki huffed, grabbing a long piece of cloth to tie back her long sleeves, wrapping it around her back in an X and pinning her sleeves back. Doumeki smiled a little, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'd rather have you chained somewhere else." He stated, watching Watanuki's butt as she bustled around the kitchen. He couldn't resist and pinched it when she made a pass by him.

"Pervert." She shot back, taking out a pan to steam some vegetables and getting the rice cooker ready at the same time.

"Only for you." Doumeki replied, sitting down at the table and picking up his teacup again.

"Good!" Watanuki threw two sets of chopsticks over her shoulder and Doumeki caught them and placed them on the table for when the meal was ready. And then he walked over to Watanuki and wrapped his arms around her again, kissing the back of her neck. Watanuki told him to keep his hands off while she was cooking and batted him away with a spoon. Doumeki retreated, waiting for his next chance to bug his wife. Outside the temple, the morning was in full swing. The sun was up and so was someone else. The witch walked onto the temple's grounds, holding some groceries and hoping for a meal. As she got closer, she heard a loud crash and a shrill shriek of "I said hands OFF! I can't cook with your mitts on my boobs!" before everything went suddenly silent. Yuko chuckled at her charges behavior so early in the morning.

"Some things never change, no matter their form or transformation." Yuko smiled, walking up the steps and knocking on the door, hopefully interrupting something juicy she could tease Watanuki about later.

A/N: And there you go! Don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not! (I'd also like to know if you like Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki or Watanuki/Doumeki better in this fic!)


End file.
